


short_film.vid

by kasahara



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasahara/pseuds/kasahara
Summary: Life is a collection of memories.





	short_film.vid

**short_clip_01.vid**

Koo Junhoe smiled brightly. The sun behind him made it all a great view, giving the boy some mystic aura. The camera was not good enough to capture every little detail, but Kim Jiwon only needed to see one second in order to bring back all the memories from that day.

They had been through some hardships because of school. Neither did well in exams, even though that time they actually studied a lot. One would tell the other sweet words such as “don’t worry, grade is just a number that can’t measure your knowledge”. And, to be honest, they did believe that, though it was not enough to make them less distressed.

Kim Jiwon had a great idea then. He decided they should walk randomly after school, postpone a little more the talk with their parents about their grades. So, they ended up in an empty park halfway their homes. The boys were giving themselves some calm moments before the storm about to break when their mothers saw their grades.

Koo Junhoe wore an expression hard to read. Because they had been friends for some time, Jiwon knew that was quite worrying. Usually the Koo would get mood swings along the day, but his expressions were usually crystal clear. Happy, stressed out, tired… didn’t matter the emotion, Junhoe’s face would show it. However, there were few moments when he would close himself like a shell, which made Jiwon tense. The latter didn’t quite know what to do and he ended up deciding to pick up his camera in order to distract the other.

As Jiwon pointed the camera to Junhoe, something kinda magical happened. Watching the view from the camera screen, Jiwon realized how beautiful the day was. The sky was blue and the sun was intensely shining. The grass and the flowers were so colorful Jiwon felt like someone had altered the natural contrast scale. A simple, everyday view was so breathtaking that for a moment Jiwon even forgot what he was trying to do at first. He came back to his sense when he heard Junhoe’s soft laughter.

Jiwon felt his heart melting at the sight of Junhoe’s smile. It was nothing like the big and loud laughs his friends used to give, but at that moment that smile was incredible. Junhoe seemed like one of the colorful flowers from the park, Jiwon thought. He didn’t notice but he ended up spending a whole minute facing the other, which started to make Junhoe’s ears become red.

“Yah, can’t you stop looking at me?” the camera captured Junhoe’s shy voice, as well as his movement of looking the other side to avoid eye contact.

“Only if you give me a bigger smile” said a playful Jiwon as well as the older Jiwon watching the short-clip.

The camera then captured a shy and smiley Junhoe who, in Jiwon’s eyes, seemed to shine as brightly as the sun.

 

**short_clip_03.vid**

Koo Junhoe just couldn’t get over Kim Jiwon’s new hair style.

“Hey, lend me that camera, we absolutely need to film your purple long hair”.

Jiwon, as expected, did what Junhoe asked. He is not a fan of being captured by cameras, but he was unable to refuse a request from the other. Besides, truth be told, Jiwon was feeling quite proud of his hair too. He figured it would be nice to go through his videos some years later and remember how stylish he was with his purple hair. The only problem was, Ji didn’t quite know what to do in front of a camera.

“Why are you so awkward?” Junhoe couldn’t stop laughing, which was making him shake all his body and the camera.

“What, you’re not even recording properly. Ugh, just give me that back”. Jiwon said as he reached for his camera, but Junhoe was faster and moved the camera away from the other’s hand. Suddenly, Junhoe stopped laughing.

“Okay, sorry. I’m going to do this the right way. You’re always recording me, you know. Years from now, I want us to watch these videos and think about our time together. In order for that to happen, you need to appear”.

Jiwon didn’t quite agree with that. When he filmed something, he felt like he was also part of the clip. When he watched his videos, he would remember everything: what he was feeling, what happened before and after, the place they were at. However, right then Jiwon was moved by Junhoe’s words and decided to stay silent. He could feel his ears getting red and was trying really hard to distract his mind before all his face looked like a tomato. He wasn’t succeeding, though.

Junhoe pretended he didn’t notice Jiwon’s redness, because he knew his friend didn’t deal well with emotions and all that. June just smiled a little, filming Jiwon in different angles. He wasn’t sure he was doing the the filming properly, but he was happy for the chance of capturing a shy Jiwon. He couldn’t help but think in the future he might watch the video with Jiwon and be intimate enough to tell Ji how beautiful he looked when his face got red. Deep down, Junhoe was praying he could muster up some courage to do so.

 

**short_clip_05.vid**

Kim Jiwon started filming Junhoe when they watched his friend’s low-budget Japanese movies that nobody but him (and Jiwon) knew. The Koo’s reactions were so unique that Jiwon thought he absolutely needed to film some. Truth be told, at that point Jiwon was actually just some kind of weird fan who was collecting Junhoe’s videos.

“Wah, that was so beautifully writ- OH MY GOD, DON’T”.

Jiwon was trying really hard not to laugh and disrupt the other’s moment. Junhoe would get so into the movie he lost completely sense of the world around him. He talked to the movie, screamed at the actors and sometimes would even yell “cut, that’s it, no more”. Jiwon didn’t judge the other but he had to admit it was a singular way of appreciating art.

Even though he tried a lot, Jiwon ended up laughing. It was not a loud laughter, but it was enough to break Junhoe’s magic. He suddenly put the movie on pause and looked at Jiwon with some angry eyes. “I. can’t. believe. you. Are you aware the movie was getting to its climax? I was about to DIE, you know. Ugh”.

That was too much for Jiwon to take; he couldn’t help but laugh louder now. Junhoe had a dumbfounded expression, really mad at Jiwon, as if he hadn’t watched that movie for 5 times (at least) and knew everything that was about to happen. Jiwon found the other adorable.

“You are filming, aren’t you? Gimme that” Junhoe came closer to Jiwon. The latter hold the camera to stop his friend to take it, so June put his hand on the camera lenses and yelled “Cut”.

 

**short_clip_08.vid**

Kim Jiwon was trying really hard to stop his hands from shaking; after all he didn’t want the video to be messed up. Today was a really important day to him and, of course, he wanted his camera to capture at least a part of it.

The camera was pointed to Junhoe, who was walking ahead. They were walking to the park near their houses, pretending they didn’t have to write papers for college, enjoying the nice weather. At least Junhoe was enjoying it; Jiwon, on the other hand, thought it was a little too hot, which was making his hands sweat. That didn’t have much to do with the weather, though.

Jiwon brought a paper with him, in which he had written a song to Junhoe. He planned to give it to the other when they got to the park, but he was starting to get really impatient. That’s why when Junhoe looked back, Jiwon’s mouth worked faster than his brain and spilled a weird and almost non-understandable “I love you”.

Junhoe stopped walking at that moment, which led Jiwon to do the same. Junhoe was open-mouthed and Jiwon’s hands were violently shaking. Both were standing at the sidewalk of an almost empty street. Jiwon started taking some deep breathes and calmed his body. He completely forgot about the camera, as if it was an extension of his hands, so the instrument kept recording Junhoe’s surprised expression.

Jiwon was beginning to worry about the lack of response when Junhoe suddenly walked towards him. Jiwon’s arms fell to his sides as Junhoe closed the distance between them. Putting his hands at Jiwon’s face, Junhoe kissed him right there (as the camera faced the ground).

 

**short_clip_10.vid**

Koo Junhoe’s voice was powerful. It made Jiwon’s heart feel like exploding, made his body feel like electricity was going through its veins. The high notes touched his soul and he used to think there was nothing as strong as that.

Jiwon’s boyfriend liked to sing at random pubs. He didn’t want to become an artist but he was unable to live without singing, so he would go after places who hired singers for the night. Junhoe enjoyed singing to any kind of audience, singing different types of music. As long as he could sing, he would find a way to express his emotions and that made him feel like everything was in order. Singing was like breathing.

Jiwon would try to go to every single performance and record at least one song each night. Today he chose to film Junhoe performing “I still love you” by Jeon Yuna and he knew he made the right choice when everyone at the place applauded. Junhoe was simply amazing. His eyes, his voice, his body expressed all the emotions contained in the song.

Jiwon had been with Junhoe for some years, first as a friend and then as a lover; he had watched the other perform innumerous times, but he was still astonished. When it came to music, Koo Junhoe was capable of surprising anyone. It always felt like the first time.

Heart still beating a little too fast after the performance, Jiwon put the camera at the table and joined the others applauding Junhoe.

 

 

**short_film.vid**

Kim Jiwon was finally finishing the editing process. He spent quite some time going through his videos’ collections and picking some of the short clips he liked the most. Then, he was able to put together the short clips and create a touching film. Doing so was an emotional roller-coaster for him, but also an opportunity to access some beautiful memories. He adored every piece of Junhoe recorded in those short clips, he appreciated every sentiment that somehow his camera seemed to have captured and, above all, he deeply loved Koo Junhoe.

Now, there’s only one thing that has to be done. A single phrase. Jiwon takes a deep breath, then another, and another; inhale, exhale. He allows himself to go, once again, through the sea of memories with Koo Junhoe. His smile and laughter, his voice, his singing, his shiny eyes, his lame jokes.

Kim Jiwon puts his hand on the keyboard and slowly types everything.

 

 _In loving memory of Koo Junhoe_.


End file.
